The Book Of Heaven
by Fetal Mind
Summary: In order to defeat his sister once and for all, Rosiel creates another angel with a Grigor. But Rosiel seems to have more than only father love for the new born angel. But what would happen if Michael gets her heart!Read to see COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of AS's characters but the new angel girl is mine. Angel Sanctuary – The Book Of Heaven 

"Why is this happening? Why can't this war end once and for all? Because of this, Sara died…Sara…"

Chapter 1 – The New Angel 

"No my Lord! You mustn't create another angel with a grigor. What if the creator notices your delinquent act"?

In the lowest level of Heaven, coming from Atzilut, Inorganic Angel Rosiel was yet again defying god's orders by creating yet another angel with a mere grigor. Like Katan, that powerless spirit will become an angel with a mind of his own, a body and emotions. Opposing to his Lord's act, Katan tried to convince Rosiel that what he was doing wasn't right. Of course, Rosiel didn't want to hear a thing. Even though he knew Katan was probably right this time again.

"I am sorry Katan, but I cannot continue like this. I need another loyal child to help me in my quest to defeat my dear twin sister, Organic Angel Alexiel. This grigor here will be used as a lure for my dear sister's reincarnation, Setsuna Mudo. Yes, this angel will be perfect. Pretending to help him win against god and myself but at the last minute, coming back to her master, me."

Rosiel was right in a way; this war didn't seem to end. And maybe the only way would be to kill Setsuna with the thing that he likes the most, his sister. But he would know that she isn't Sara, his sister died in his hands. Katan told Rosiel his worries and yet again, Rosiel had it all planned.

"She will not be his sister but someone just like her. She will have the same long wavy hair, the brown eyes, and an attitude that resembles Sara's."

It seemed that Rosiel had been planning this for a long while now. Everything was in perfect order. Rosiel raised his hand in the air and light started to emanate from it. Katan was stunned. He was going to see the way he got born! It was maybe a fabulous moment for him to see this but he knew that what Rosiel was doing was against the rules. If there was one thing he didn't want to happen again it was for sir Rosiel to get send into the corps of the earth again. In order to free him, he had committed many crimes and sins. If god were to know about it, he wouldn't live for long. Suddenly, the light dimmed, and Katan was now able to see a darken shape of a girl. When the light totally went off, Katan saw what he thought was a dream. The girl kneeling down in front of him was so beautiful. If he wouldn't be ashamed to say it, he would say that she is as pretty as his lord. Her long wavy dark blond hair was covering her naked body. Her skin looked as pure as snow and soft as a baby's skin. She looked to be around Sara's age. Her facial expression showed a lot of pain and fear.

"Fear not," started Rosiel approaching his hand towards the girl. "I am Rosiel, your creator and father. You are now an angel with a material body and emotions. Like a normal angel, when you'll cut yourself, you'll bleed. When someone will hit you, you'll feel pain. It might take you a while before getting use to this body but it will come, don't worry." Rosiel got a little closer and kneeled down next to her.

"Katan, go get a blanket. I'll bring her some cloths later." Katan started to walk away thinking about the fact that this girl didn't deserve the role of a lure. He knew that Rosiel would love her like his own child until she doesn't need him anymore. Then, he would try to make her as his puppet, like he tried with him. But for now, what this girl needed was attention and care.

When Katan left, Rosiel looked at the innocent and fragile girl. He started to pass his hand in her soft hair.

"Don't you worry my dear, everything will be fine. You will not be treated as an unworthy child. You will be my saviour angel." Katan who had just come back heard Rosiel speak to the girl. He had never said those words to him before. Why was he saying them to her? Did he like her more than him? No, it can't be. Katan approached them and handed over the blanket to Rosiel.

"There you go my Lord." Rosiel picked up the blanket and wrapped girl in it softly. Katan was looking at him carefully and could almost see some tenderness in Rosiel's eyes. Or maybe was it…love. No, she was after all is creation. He couldn't love her that way, he couldn't. Rosiel then got up with the girl in his arms.

"I will now go Katan. For this time, I don't want you to follow me. I want to be alone with my dear child." Katan nodded with trouble and watched Rosiel walk away with the girl.

"_Oh my Lord, please don't be in love with this girl. If you are, I'm afraid that something bad could happen again."_


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Sanctuary – The Book Of Heaven Chapter 2 – The Preparations 

The night had fall as Rosiel was bringing the girl in his room and Katan was still standing in the same spot as when Rosiel left. The moon wasn't too high in the sky but the cool air was already blowing on Katan's face.

"I have to make sure that sir Rosiel won't fall in love with this new angel. If he does, his plan will fail and this war will never end. And if it does work, I'm afraid that she will not come back to him at the end." Katan's worries were the least of Rosiel's problems. He didn't care of what was going to happen until his little angel was ready. When he got in his room, Rosiel placed the girl on his soft and comfortable mattress. More that he looked at her, more he thought that she really resembles Sara and that his plan might work as wanted.

The girl was bent over herself in Rosiel's bed and wasn't paying any attention to the angel who was going through his closet. Rosiel turned around and saw the girl bent over.

"What is it my child? Are you afraid? Are you cold?" The girl remained silent. Rosiel moved away from the closet with some folded cloths in his hands and approached the bed.

"Here, you should put this on. At least you won't be cold anymore." The girl looked up at the tall angel and answered with a small nod. Rosiel took the cloths and helped the girl get dress and then lay down on his bed. The girl was still bent over herself not looking anywhere else than the bed. Rosiel grabbed the large silk man shirt she wore and pulled her towards him.

"Come on, you have to rest. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to talk and move correctly." The girl looked at Rosiel with eyes that were filled with wonder and pain. Rosiel didn't know why he could see some pain inside of her eyes. She wasn't cut or hurt anywhere. Was it only the pain of having a human body? Rosiel didn't know what to think right now. What could he do? He took the girl's hand and brought her closer to him. The girl let herself being dragged next to Rosiel's soft body and after a small while, she fell asleep.

The sun rose in the sky as Rosiel looked through the window. His mind was full of thoughts about his dear sister. He could see her face in his mind and it tormented him at a point that he couldn't think of anything else than her. He wanted to know why she despised him that much, why she left him alone with his wonders.

The girl was still sleeping in Rosiel's silky bed. Her long wavy hair was sliding down her back to end up on the lavender color blankets. She really looked like an angel. Rosiel looked back at her and walked slowly towards his bed.

"Wake up dear angel. It's morning." He whispered in the girl's ear. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Rosiel. The pain wasn't in her eyes anymore. She had soft and tender eyes, just like Sara's. She sat on the bed and waited for Rosiel's orders.

"Well, first, I shall give you a name. Hmm… How about, Crystal?" The girl smiled and nodded softly to accept Rosiel's suggestion. Rosiel smiled back and took her by the hand.

"Come now, we have to get going. It's your first day as an angel. You have a lot to do." He walked her out of the room and got her in a huge garden. Rosiel turned into the girl's direction.

"Now, I will teach you how to use your astral powers and how to talk correctly." Crystal looked at him and nodded. After two hours, Crystal was able to talk correctly and to walk well enough. Rosiel looked at her and nodded.

"You are almost ready, I'm sure of it" Crystal looked at him in confusion, ready for what? She didn't know yet what fate Rosiel had for her. She looked around and noticed some really pretty flowers. She walked towards them and bent down to pick one of them. They were of a pretty orange-red; a deep, deep orange-red, just like fire. She took one and looked at it carefully. Something passed into her mind at that moment.

"Why am I here? Why am I listening to Rosiel? Am I his puppet? Yes, he created me but that doesn't mean that I have to follow his orders. I'll follow him until he's done with me and then, I'll leave." She looked around and noticed Rosiel was getting closer. She made as if she never thought about those and just continued staring at the flower. Rosiel sat down next to her and looked at the flower.

"It's pretty isn't it?" He said looking at her. Crystal nodded. "It's really pretty." She answered. She was holding the flower tightly but yet, the flower was intact. Rosiel touched the flower and looked back at Crystal.

"That flower is called the Dragon Fire. It's a flower that grow only in Yetzirah." Crystal looked at Rosiel with an interrogating look. "Yetzirah? What is that?" She asked innocently. Rosiel smile and took her hand. "Yetzirah is the last four levels of Heaven. The higher levels where only high angels can come." At that moment, Crystal knew that Rosiel wasn't a mere angel. She already knew that he was strong but she didn't know that he was that strong.

Another hour passed and Crystal was now acting totally like an angel that always had a body. She knew a lot of things now. She knew everything about Heaven and Gehenna. But also, she knew a lot of Assiah. She would need it for Rosiel's plan. She was not totally ready. The preparations were over.

Night fell and Crystal and Rosiel went to bed. In the middle of the night, Crystal woke up. When she turned around, she noticed Rosiel wasn't there. She got up and put her night robe on her. She got out of the room; everything was quiet. All the lights were closed, except one. Crystal stopped in front of the gigantic doors.

"What is behind these?" She thought. She pushed the door opened a little so she could see. When she looked inside she saw Rosiel standing in the middle of the room with a book in his hands. Crystal had no idea what that book was but she really wanted to know. She was about to look inside again when she saw Rosiel coming back. She didn't take the time to close the door and started to run towards the room. She got in, took off her night robe, lay in the bed and made as if she was sleeping. One minute later, Rosiel entered the room and lay down next to her.

"What was that book?" Thought Crystal. But while thinking she fell asleep.

The sun had risen a few hours ago and only three persons were up. As soon as the sun rose, Rosiel asked for a brief meeting for Crystal and Katan. Both of them came and sat down at their places. Rosiel looked at them and smiled.

"Today is the big day my children. Today is when my plan to kill Alexiel begins. Crystal, I had already told you that I had an exiting life planned for you. Well, it's all starting now. You're going down on Assiah.

----

Comment: Well, this is the end of the Book Of Heaven ; There will be a continuing to this. I know that only 2 chapters for a story isn't long enough. But there will be a continuing! Hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
